Ep. 21: Gozma's Big Star
is the twenty-first episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis An eccentric bird-like rock star comes to Earth where he uses his power and propaganda to make a show of crushing the Changeman. Plot Responding to attacks, the five Changeman enter an abandoned warehouse in which the Gozma have been operating from. The five meet attacks as soon as they set foot inside, being bombarded like never before. Suddenly, a flamboyant creature enters -- Space Beast Soldier Boruta, dressed snazzily and carrying a guitar. He uses his guitar to fire at the Changeman, once they're down he soars to Buuba and Shiima's side, tossing his guitar to Buuba for him to hold and grabbing Shiima. He dips her, addressing her as "little lady," Shiima gasps, seeing Boruta in a fuzzy view of stars. Smitten, Shiima recognizes him as the famous Space Beast Soldier Boruta of the Toora Star. He stands her up, looking over to the Changeman and jumping onto nearby stairs. Playing his guitar, he introduces himself to them in an over-the-top fashion. Gator appears from hiding under the stairs holding onto a camera and filming Boruta's every move. Gruffly, but nervous, Buuba demands to know what he's doing. Gator replies that he plans to capture a play by play of all of Boruta's moves and that the camera can broadcast it all over space. Gator is met with a smack over the head, being told that he's filming too soon, in that case. Gator focuses the camera to Boruta who is planning to give a speech. "Are you watching, beauties of Feria Star? Little ladies and everyone at Shikara Star, are you watching? My fights are always broadcast in real-time." Gator provides the role of narrator, saying that Boruta has "already conquered 50 planets with the invincibility of strength and coolness, gaining popularity and becoming the biggest star of the universe." Boruta strikes a chord on his guitar sending blasts. While Boruta's being marveled over, a threatened Buuba mumbles that he "can do that," as Shiima lovingly gasps Boruta's name with the the honorific "sama" suffix. Buuba lets go of Shiima's arm and she falls over. The Changeman aren't impressed and furthermore don't care about Boruta, infuriating Dragon who calls out to Boruta, condemning him for turning the invasions of planets into a show for his pleasure. Boruta laughs, claiming that his fans demand blood as he sets out to attack Dragon, Gator following each move with his camera. Once more, Gator provides the role of narrator. "To everyone who's a fan all over the universe! The Toora Boruta has begun his 51st series of his space war game in Tokyo on Earth. This is a live transmission." Pegasus growls that he's getting furious at the silliness and jumps to kick Boruta. The five fight with him, as an uninterested Guiluke watches on TV. The Changeman eventually retreat, Gator making sure to report it. The Changemen are getting wounds dressed in the hospital bay of the Dengeki Base. Shou is noisily yelling out as the medication stings his scrapes, while nurses are yelling at Yuuma, telling him to stop moving as they attempt to inject a sedative. Ibuki and some of the other officers enter the room, a nervous Ibuki calling out, "There's trouble! Guiluke is attacking the Earth Defense Force base!" Outside, Guilike, Shiima, Buuba and Boruta are slaughtering officers. Hiryuu and the others watch on the screen in the main control room. Hiryuu curses Boruta and begins to run out, Shou holding his arm to stop him, telling Tsurugi that if he goes out there now, it will be suicide. "When did you become such a coward," Hiryuu furiously asks. Shou requests for Hiryuu to calm down, reminding him that Boruta will still be too fast with his attack technique. Ibuki intervenes, agreeing with Shou, informing them that Boruta was able to destroy the Change Suit and seriously injure them, that they're in no condition to battle. Sayaka asks for Hiryuu to cool down and have patience until Boruta's attacking techniques are elucidated. Distant, as if he wasn't listening, Hiryuu has an epiphany and bursts out with an idea. "That's the way! I will broadcast Boruta throughout the universe! Right now he's trying to show the strength of Gozma to those who have been left under the rule of Gozma. They aren't being shown that there's people here who are fighting with the goal of peace," Hiryuu says, inspired. He states that he needs a camera like Gator's, that can broadcast onto space waves. Not only will it get his message out, but he's certain that he'll find a weak point of Boruta -- even if it's just his ego. Hiryuu sets out. Meanwhile, Ahames is being interrogated by Bazuu, who asks why Boruta was sent for without his permission. Groveling as usual, Ahames agrees with him that it was inexcusable. But, she adds, that it was to stimulate Guiluke, knowing very well that he and Boruta are show-offs, that by having their actions broadcast, he would muster together the ability to get out there and proceed with the conquering of the galaxy for Bazuu. Bazuu condemns her for not wanting to dirty her own hands, the way she's prearranged Guiluke and Boruta for a performance. Meanwhile, as Ahames planned, Guiluke and Boruta are getting along, taking pleasure in not their destruction, but more in their reporting to the camera. Boruta reports that he's brought Guiluke along for the fight, jestingly remarking that the General's style is old-fashioned. (Gator chimes in his agreement.) An angry Guiluke barks to Gator, commanding him to keep in mind who he's the subordinate of. The three resume their filming. Meanwhile, Hiryuu is in a park, filming a parent and their child. "This is a family of people on Earth. Even if they look different from you, and even if you're under the rule of Gozma, a small and peaceful life such as this has existed in the universe. Star King Bazuu destroyed it! Everyone in space, please remember. Such joy must have existed in your star before Gozma invaded. Living peacefully is splendid. Everyone, life is sacred...living is precious. For the universe to be in harmony isn't just a dream! You may look different, but our hearts are the same." Hiryuu films one beautiful scene and landscape after another, with his peaceful narrations. We are shown that lifeforms across the universe witness Hiryuu's broadcast, as those in the Dengeki Base watch it, Yuuma shedding a tear. "That sonuva, Hiryuu, making me cry...Hey, nurse! Where's that huge ol' needle to knock me out now," he asks, attempting to cover up his soft side. The others continue to watch Hiryuu's broadcast. "God gave us this precious heart, this wonderful life...we can't just hand it over! Please look. Life fills this star. Trees and grass, all are living. Please don't destroy this planet. Furthermore, rise and don't lose against Star King Bazuu!" Bazuu is beyond furious. "What is he doing!?! End it! Put a stop to it immediately!" Bazuu fires his ray of darnation down to Hiryuu, who collapses and drops his camera. Boruta approaches, taking his sunglasses fly off and he loses his grip on his guitar and camera. Shiima grabs onto Boruta's guitar, calling out his name in her starstruck manner. He turns around and she gasps in disgust at his ugly, out of proportion, bird-like face. In horror, she asks "Is this Boruta's real face!?!" She drops his guitar and Boruta looks around for his sunglasses, which Gator finds. Boruta demands their immediate return, letting known that the glasses slow down his opponents' movements. Hiryuu overhears and realizes that it's the only reason Boruta managed to win against them earlier. While Gator and Boruta argue, Ahames arrives, getting the sunglasses back to Boruta, commanding him to fight and for Gator to broadcast. As soon as the camera's on him, Boruta's back to hamming it up. A disappointed Shiima watches on, her crush shattered, calling him an "octopus," before storming off. Hiryuu transforms into Dragon and the others arrive shortly. Dragon confidently states that, by Gator filming their battle, that they'll be shown all over the universe as ones who don't back down from Gozma, providing hope. The five crash their way through Hidora and make their way to Boruta, who has the upper hand again. Dragon looks up to the sky and jumps into the air, standing before the sun. Boruta looks up and is blinded, his sunglasses destroyed. The Changeman defeat him with Power Bazooka, but Gator still continues with the broadcast as Gyodai arrives. "Fans of Gozma, it's still too early to give up. This is Gyodai, who is increasing in popularity!" He cheers Gyodai on and proceeds to broadcast the battle with Change Robo. As soon as Boruta's completely finished, the embarrassed Gator quickly wraps up his. After the fight, Hiryuu is standing with the others by a lakeside, looking out into the sky. They commend him for the job he did with the broadcast. He stares sullenly, hoping that the message was received and understood.'' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : Notes ''to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 2 features episodes 12-22. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda